Anything's Possible
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Kim goes on a mission and ends up in someone's house. Can't say more or I'd spoil it. Just look inside. Oh, yes, angsty. Very, very angsty.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer –** I do not own any of these characters

**Warning - **This is a femslash story. If you do not like femslash, then do not read this. This story also has some very dark moments (thus, it is rated R).

**Requests - **I would like reviews, lots of them... uh, that's pretty much it. Oh! I would also like a new pair of bunny slippers. I already ate mine.

**ANYTHING'S "POSSIBLE"**

Chapter One

Kim groaned as she closed the front door and walked into her house with so much more than a "slight limp". She looked out the window at the car wreck, not caring if anyone was injured. Checking the kitchen table she found a note from her mom.

"Dear Kim,

Your father and I have taken the boys to go see a movie. I hope your mission went well. Call us if you need to.

Lot's of love,

Mom and Dad"

'Well, 'Kim thought to herself. 'At least I get to relax a bit without the brats overwhelming me with those stupid questions about my mission.' Eyeing the stairs to her room wearily Kim took a step and soon found herself eyeing the floor from a few inches away. 'Damn. Oh well, family should be back soon. I'll just get into bed and then they'll take me to a hospital after I sleep some of it off.' She tried standing but that only made her fall on her already broken ribs. As she reached for the banister and finally pulled herself up the phone rang. She continued on her way up the stairs while listening to the answering machine.

"Hello. You've reached the Possibles'. Sorry we're not able to answer your phone call. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as _possible_. BEEP"

"Hey Kimmie, it's us. We've decided to drop the twins off at one of their friend's house and then your father wants to take me on a romantic cruise. We'll be back in a week. Have a great Spring Break. We love you a lot. Bye! Oh, and feel free to call us anytime you want. You can have Ron and Rufus over too just as long as you don't forget to study for finals. Bye!"

"Shit." Kim muttered under her breath. She had finally made it to the second floor and sat down. "I'll just take out my Kimmunicator and-"She stopped as she realized she left it at the bottom of the stairs. "Well that's just great." She winced as she tried standing again. "I knew I should never have gone on that mission."

FLASHBACK

"Come on, KP! Wade said this should be an easy mission! I mean, come on, it's just another "Shego/Draken" story. Please let us go. It's even in Hawaii! How cool is that?!" Ron put on a begging face. Rufus did it too.

Throwing up her hands in exasperation Kim gave up. "Fine! We'll go! Hurry up and get ready."

School had just gotten out and Wade already had a mission waiting for her. While it was nice of him to consider her needs for excitement, she still just wanted to be a normal teenager for a week and sit around watching T.V. and eating fatty foods. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Can't always get what you want.'

Thirty minutes later Kim and Ron were on a U.S. submarine headed straight to Hawaii.

"Thanks again for the lift Captain Sean." Kim said as she finished suiting up and put on her helmet.

"Oh, you're welcome. It was the least I could do after you saved me and my crew from a toxic torpedo."

"Oh come on! Anybody could have swum out to meet it and direct it to a deserted island while fighting off white sharks. No big!"

She and Ron jumped out of the submarine and swam to the little island and looked for a small door that Wade told them to look for. There goal was simple. Find Shego and Draken. Destroy whatever plans they had to take over the world. Go home. Act like real teenagers. Kim's view of the whole situation was bleak and it felt just like another re-run. If anything she was looking forward to seeing Shego. Shego always had some new moves that would slightly baffle Kim and the excitement would soar through her veins. Then, eventually, Ron would get in the way and Kim would win once again. Sighing, Kim continued her search for the door while Ron tried to get an octopus off of his mask.

Apparently it was hidden extremely well and it took them about an hour to find. As Ron finally got the octopus off, Kim opened the door with another gadget from Wade. Seconds after they swam through the door all of the water was drained through a hole in the middle of the floor and they found themselves surrounded by about 15 guards.

"I guess they were expecting us." Kim said to Ron before she beat up all of the guards. "Let's go Ron."

"I'm right behind you KP!"

They entered a room full of crates and giant computers. Sneaking behind the crates they spotted Draken lecturing all of his henchmen.

"Ron, you stay here. I'll go find Shego and get that problem out of the way."

"No prob KP!" He settled down and took out some nachos.

Using new boots and gloves from Wade, Kim crept on the ceiling while keeping her eyes open for Shego.

"Hmm... what could that door lead to?" Kim muttered to herself as she noticed how nobody else was around. Deactivating the stickiness on her boots and gloves, she fell to the floor landing in a crouching position. She took one last look around before ducking into the open door.

Seconds after she entered the room all of the lights went out and the door slammed shut before she could even turn around. 'Too bad Wade didn't give me night vision goggles' she thought to herself even though she knew who else was in this room.

"Come out come out wherever you are _Shego_." She called into the darkness. She could almost hear the villain smirk.

"As you wish, _Kimmie_" The room was suddenly glowing green as Shego hurled herself towards Kim.

Kim ducked, grabbed Shego's ankle and swung her into a wall. Unfortunately Shego bounced back, kicking Kim right in the jaw.

Kim let out a small groan as she fell to the floor. Shego, being polite in her own way, waited patiently for Kim to get up.

"Take your time, Kim. There's no rush." She looked at her gloved hands, admiring the green flame. "So, do you even know what you're looking for?" Her black eyes glanced over her hand to stare at the injured teenage hero.

"I'm looking for the transporter." She wiped her bleeding lip and watched the blood roll off her fingers. "Nice kick."

"Thought you'd appreciate it" Her eyes went back to her hands. "Call it a spring break gift."

"Sorry I didn't get you anything. Maybe this will do!" Kim sprang up and landed a very hard kick into Shego's stomach causing her to double over in pain. Kim didn't dare relax while she waited for Shego to recuperate. She knew how fast Shego could recover.

Just as Kim thought, Shego sprang back and the fight was on again. They jumped off of walls, swung on loose pipes, broke open old crates and landed blow after blow to one another. The only thing that made this fight different from all of their other fights was the fact that Shego wasn't taunting Kim. She was trying to talk to her instead.

"Hey can we just stop for a second? I kinda need to say something." She put her hands down to show she was serious.

Kim felt that this was a trap. "Why? Do you need to apologize for something?" She swung at Shego who barely managed to block the blow.

"No, I need to warn you about something and it's been hard enough to help out someone who ISN'T evil." She threw a left hook.

"Warn who, me? Why would you ever, in your right mind, want to warn me about something?" She ran up a wall and landed behind Shego who ducked and turned at the same time to avoid being kicked in the head. She quickly backed up into a corner and tried to speak civilly once again.

"Would you just listen to me? It couldn't hurt!" Shego was getting extremely exasperated.

"It could hurt, if you were just trying to lure me into a false sense of security, which, by the way, is one of the oldest tricks in the book." She ran right at Shego and did a flying jump kick.

Shego just sighed and moved over just a little bit so that Kim let out a cry of pain as she sprained her ankle by hitting the wall.

"NOW will you listen to me?" She hovered over Kim to make sure she wasn't _too_ badly hurt, a mistake she would soon pay for. Kim twisted around and used her other foot to make a strong, direct hit on Shego's jaw.

Staggering a bit, Shego yelled, "That's it!" She turned to Kim, who was still sitting and rubbing her now swollen ankle, picked her up by the choler and flung her across the room way too hard to be able to fight back anymore.

"Sorry about that Kimmie but I needed to talk to you and you just wouldn't let me." Her eyebrows came together as she realized the girl still wasn't moving. "Kim. Kim?"

Kim barely managed to sit up. She was breathing heavily so she could only whisper, "Alright... I'll listen to you."

"Thank you." Shego looked a bit concerned about Kim's health but pressed on with what she had to say anyways. "I have a few things I should share with you-"Shego paused and looked as though she had just let out a horrible secret. This only lasted a second before she pressed on. "But I thought I'd tell you what the important thing is first."

Clearing her throat, Shego looked uncomfortable as she said, "This is kind of hard for me to say, seeing how I've been trying to kill you for, what, 3 years now? So I'm just going to blurt it all out." She took a deep breath. "Draken has an army here of about 100 henchmen who are all armed with these really sharp, long rods that have electric shocks coming out of the ends of them. Nice weapon, but the men carrying them are too good with them. This isn't Draken's army. He bought them from some noble in Mexico or somewhere like that. Anyways, this entire mission you're on? Yeah, it's a trap. Wade didn't send you. Draken did. Ron wasn't with you. His clone was. I'm suggesting that you go home now, before you get shot."

"Who's going to shoot me?" Kim was slowly getting back her breathe and her strength.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that Draken bought a hand gun." As if to herself she added, "And his aim is pretty good. I'm surprised he actually practiced."

"I don't believe this." Kim muttered tilting her head to look at the ceiling.

Shego was looking at her gloves again. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. So are yah going home?" She glanced at Kim.

Kim shot a glare at her. "I _meant_ I don't believe you're trying to lie to me. That's pretty low, even for you and the army thing was going a bit too far. Same with the cloning thing." She shook her head. "You must really think I'm dumb if you thought I'd fall for the kind of bull that you're dishing out."

"Look, I'm not lying! I'm just giving you fair warning, alright?!" Shego didn't like the feeling of not being listened to even though she was only being ignored by her arch nemesis. "If you're not going to listen to me then I guess I'll just have to keep beating you up." She shrugged.

Kim struggled to her feet. "You're not beating me up. You're just giving me a good workout. And why the hell are you warning me? I thought you of all people would be happy to have me killed." Kim flung Shego unexpectedly across the room.

Shego, barely landing on her feet, replied, "Oh I do want to have you killed but it just wouldn't be right if I didn't get to kill you myself." She grinned as she attacked Kim and pinned her against a wall, putting her face close to Kim's ear.

"Plus, whatever would I do for fun if you died?" She swung at Kim's face but hit the wall as the teen ducked.

"Let's not find out." Kim found a think plank of wood lying on the ground near one of the boxes she had been thrown into earlier. Picking it up, she swung it at the back of Shego's head once she had dodged another blow. Shego was instantly unconscious.

Before Kim stepped over Shego's limp body, she carefully checked for a pulse. She didn't know why. She just thought it was the respectful thing to do.

Kim checked both ways before she sneaked back to where she left Ron. Once she got there she noticed how everyone had left, including Ron. She slowly crept around, looking for Ron and looking for the transporter that Draken had built to transport himself into all of the banks in the world to steal all of the money in the world. Kim highly doubted that anything he built would actually work but it couldn't hurt to take precautions especially if Wade told her to get it.

There! In the middle of the room was a small remote-like object lying on the floor. Kim ran up to it not even suspecting a trap. The second she touched the transporter the ground she was standing on seemed to disappear only to be replaced by a long, dark tunnel. Letting out a shocked gasp she instantly got out a rope with a hook and flung it to the top of the hole she was falling down with increasing speed. Thankfully the rope caught and prevented Kim from falling even further, although it didn't prevent her from smashing against the side of the hole, causing her to painfully dislocate her right shoulder. The impact of hitting the wall made her lose her grip on the rope. She fell for probably 30 more feet until she felt something sharp pierce her left calf. This caused her knee to dislocate due to the fact that as the rest of her body crashed onto the floor her left leg was slowly trying to catch up to it by sliding down the rest of the spike. Kim just lay on the floor submerged in the darkness around her; the only movement was an occasional hand twitch and the sluggish sliding of her leg. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kim's leg was even with the rest of her body and the space around her seemed to get darker (if it was at all possible) even though her eyes remained open.

All of a sudden she was blinded by brightness as all of the lights were turned on. She gradually came to and shook her weary head, blinking out all of the spots she was seeing. Gradually the world came back into focus and she gazed at what was around her. There were countless muscled men surrounding her, all of them dressed in blue uniforms looking as though they'd like to drink your blood, just for the hell of it. They all looked like natural killers, maybe even demons of some kind. All of them were the same. No, that wasn't right. She observed one of them as though he was an exhibit in a museum. He somehow wasn't like all of the others. Sure he wore the same uniform and held the same weapon, but he wasn't freakishly muscular and looked younger than Kim. Something about his face said that he would rather spend time with his parents' back home, eating one of the chickens from their farm that was prepared by his little sister who was cooking for the first time. He suddenly looked up and noticed she was looking right at him. Quickly getting to his feet he ran to the back of the room and onto a high platform. That was when Kim noticed the rest of where she was. Massive amounts of computers and other kinds of technology hung on every wall. Well, not every wall. One of them was covered with weapons of all kinds from spears to bazookas. The walls were the color blood looks like after it has dried on a rotted body for a few days. Draken was sitting in an armchair with Shego pacing behind him. The young boy said something to him, pointed at Kim, and walked back down to where he had been standing before with a look of shame on his face as Draken and Shego followed behind him. Kim observed all of this through cold metal bars.

"Well look who has finally woken up." Draken grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Can it be? Has Kim Possible finally been defeated?!" He laughed like the maniac he was as he starred down at her helpless body, cold and bleeding on the floor. "Too long I have waited for this moment to arrive! Oh, don't look so down Kim. You must admire how clever I was, trapping you as I have. Come now, I shall answer any questions you have." He was obviously proud of what he had achieved.

Kim whispered something.

"What was that? Would you mind speaking a little louder?"

"I asked: Where's Ron?" Kim cringed as he started to laugh again. She suddenly knew that everything Shego had told her said true. 'But why would she have told me?' Kim thought.

"Ron was never here! I cloned him! Did you hear that? I CLONED HIM!!! Finally I got it right. You couldn't even tell the difference! So anymore questions before I kill you?"

"Is the transporter real or fake?" Her eyes were dull and her voice was hollow. She was searching her brain for an idea that could save her. Anything, even if it wasn't much. Just something that would keep her alive a little longer so she could think of a way out. But did she really want to escape? She was scared. Not just because she was trapped and couldn't escape her own death but because part of her didn't really want to escape. In fact, the majority of her just wanted to get it over with, to die. These thoughts all ran through her mind in hardly a second.

"No, I haven't quite finished that." He frowned as he said that but lightened up as he said, "Any more?"

Kim shifted her eyes to meet Shego's, who quickly looked away. "Where did you get the army?" She thought Shego looked disturbed but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh, them" He flapped a hand at the men. "I bought them on e-bay. They're from a small town in southern Mexico but they're really more like a tribe. Lucky for me all of the men are natural killers and are trained practically since birth. Is there anything else you want to ask or are you done?"

Kim looked back at Draken and whispered, "I'm done."

He rubbed his hands together again. "Excellent! Shego, take her away and finish her off."

Shego, startled, replied, "I thought you wanted to! You've been ranting about killing her and you're the one who set up this trap..."

Draken only smiled. "I know, Shego, but you've served me well for four years now and you've protected me from this girl quite nicely. I think you've earned it. I do, however, ask that you kill her how I was going to kill her. You know, make her suffer till her last breath and all that."

"Thank you very much. I'll do exactly what you said." She had an evil grin on her face. "I'll go get everything ready. Have that boy over there bring her into the storage room." She pointed to the boy Kim had been staring at. "Are you going to watch?" She was looking intently at Draken as she asked this.

"No thanks. I just finished my supper. Plus, she already looks dead enough for me to remember her as dead. Now go and hurry up."

The door to Kim's cage creaked open and she was picked up by the boy, who was surprisingly strong. She was carried through numerous halls until she was finally set down in a room with boxes everywhere. Just as she realized that this was the same room she fought Shego in her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Is it ok if I bandage you leg? It looks like it is painful and it is bleeding a lot." The boy knelt down as close as he could get to her without putting himself in danger of being kicked or hit, even though she probably didn't have the strength to do either.

"Why would you want to? I mean, I'm going to be dead in a bit anyways so it doesn't matter if I'm bleeding too much now." She looked over at the boy's face which was now hurt. "No offense but I just don't see the point. Plus, won't Shego get mad at you when she comes in to kill me?"

"No, she would not be angry. I think she would approve and even though you do not wish for me to bandage you I will anyway because in my heart I know that it would be the right thing to do." He took out bandages and got to work trying to cause as little pain as possible.

Feeling touched by the boy's care she talked to him, trying to comfort him in case he was nervous about having to witness a death.

"What's you name?"

"I'm known as Pablo but I'd rather be called Joe." He gave a tiny smile. "It's easier for people to remember."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Joe. Can I ask why you're here? You just look so young." She instantly felt bad about what she had said because his face was suddenly full of sadness.

"It is my duty to my tribe to become a warrior and to follow orders. You're right, though. I am only twelve but I was ordered to serve because our leader chose a few boys of my age to join early, so that we would learn quickly and become the greatest warriors of all." He finished wrapping up her leg and was now attending to her swollen ankle. "To be honest I would rather be at home with my family. My 10 year old sister is just learning how to prepare food and I know that my older brother is harvesting the crops now." He sighed. "I wish I was there now."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you could be there too."

Just then the door opened and Shego came in. She was carrying some sort of backpack jet thing. As she put the stuff down she looked at Kim's bandaged leg and gave a small approving smile to Joe.

"Want to go wait outside for a bit? I'll call for you if I need you." She watched the door swing close as he left.

"Well I never thought I'd see a nice side of you, Shego. Seriously, thanks for not forcing him to watch you kill me."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let him kill you." She smiled at Kim's horrified face. "I just wanted to talk to you first."

"He's only twelve!"

"He needs to learn how to do these kinds of things." She sat down on a crate. "Don't you wish you had listened to me and gone home?"

Kim glared icily. "I think the answer to that is extremely obvious."

Shego tilted her head ever so slightly as her eyes searched Kim's face. "I'm not so sure it is, Kimmie."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Shego stood up with a sigh. "You know what? I don't think I want to talk to you right now." She smirked. "Maybe we'll talk some other time." She walked out as Kim muttered "Oh ha ha."

Joe quickly jogged up to Kim. "We must hurry or else I'll get caught." He was carrying all sorts of torture devices.

"What do you mean you'll get caught? Whoa, what are you doing?" He had started to pour fake blood everywhere, covering almost the entire floor.

"I must make it look like you have suffered or else Senor Drakon shall become suspicious." Now he was coating the weapons, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the door.

"Look, its ok. I don't care if I die. I'm not scared or anything. In fact, I think it's about time this happened."

"I will not kill you nor will I have anyone else kill you." Now he was typing onto a computer attached to the jetpack.

"Why not?" She was extremely confused.

"I'm under orders not to." He started to put the jacket on her.

"Who told you to-". She was cut off as a helmet was shoved on her head.

"I have already said too much. Look you must go now. I have programmed this suit to land outside of your house. Once you take it off it will fly up and self destruct so there will be no evidence of our- my help."

Not giving Kim a chance to say anything, Joe quickly opened a hole in the ground that slowly let up water. Joe gave her a gentle nudge, wished her luck and closed the doors seconds after she had gone through it. The jetpack instantly propelled her through the waters and then out of the water. Looking down she saw her tired reflection looking back at her.

"Who gave him orders to save me?" Kim wondered as she was now flying over land, passing in and out of consciousness. "And how did he know where I live?" She finally passed out.

A sudden thump woke her up as she realized she was finally sitting outside of her house. She looked herself over before she took off the jet.

"Alright, right side: dislocated shoulder, swollen ankle (but nicely bandaged) a few cuts and bruises (fine, a lot of cuts and bruises) and most likely a broken rib or two. Now for the left side: dislocated knee, giant hole threw calf (bandaged and hopefully not bleeding anymore, no, wait, it is) again, cuts and bruises and left side of head is massively throbbing. Should be pretty interesting getting through the front door."

Kim managed to stand up (although she can't remember how) and took off the pack. It instantly flew into the sky as she watched it burst into a million pieces. A million pieces, that's exactly how she felt; shattered. Someone else must have seen it too because a speeding car crashed into a tree right across the street. She just hobbled through the front door, closing it behind her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ah!" Kim fell down on her left leg as she tried to stand again. She barely managed to not fall down the stairs. Even though her room was so close, to her it seemed miles away. It seemed as though nothing she did would get her any closer. She couldn't stand, she couldn't crawl: she couldn't do anything. All she could do was sit against the wall and try not to bleed anymore. Tears were streaming down her face for the first time that day even though she knew they should have came a long time ago. She looked at the stairs and realized there were little puddles of blood where her leg had been. Looking down she saw herself waiting for death in her own pool of blood.

"No, no I don't like this." She was starting to feel light headed and she couldn't tell if it was because she was scarred of sitting in her own blood or if it was because there wasn't enough blood left in her. She managed to get on her knees facing the stairs.

"No more. I don't want this. Just no... no... more..." She spread her arms out and dropped forward into the darkness, unaware of being held back from the fall by strong hands wrapped around her waist.


	2. Ch2

**Disclaimer -** I do not own any of these characters

**Warning -** This is a fem slash story. If you do not like fem slash, then do not read this. This story also has some very dark moments (thus, it is rated R). Chapter two is the darkest one so far due to the dreams… heh heh heh… OH! I have the next two chapters written I just want to revise them, see what people think about this one and stuff like that.

Yay! Now go and enjoy the depressing dreams!

**Requests –** I want reviews! Lot's of reviews! And coffee… my energy level is low… should… probably… get some… sleep…. passes out

**ANYTHING'S "POSSIBLE"**

Chapter Two

"Oh." Kim groaned as her eyes looked into the light that was hanging over her head. She had been sleeping in a small room with only one window high up on the wall. A door was open wide right under the window. There was a table with some bandages lying next to the bed she was in. Despite being covered in blankets she was still shivering.

"Great, now where am I?" She didn't realize she had said this out loud until someone answered her.

"Sorry, Kim, but I'm not telling you that. You know, just in case you feel like hunting me down sometime." Shego stepped out of the shadows so that Kim could see her standing at the foot of her bed.

Kim's eyes popped open in obvious shock and terror. She needed to escape. She was NOT going to fight her. Not now, not when she was so weak. Kim jumped out of bed and took about two steps towards the door before her legs gave out. She braced herself for impact as she fell onto the floor only instead she fell into Shego's arms.

"Whoa, slow down there Kim!" Shego carried Kim back to the bed. "Look, you can relax; I'm not going to hurt you." She propped Kim up with pillows so she wouldn't have to strain herself to keep an eye on Shego.

Kim was keeping a suspicious eye on Shego. "Why am I here?"

"Because I took you here?" Shego said in a sarcastic tone.

"And why did you take me here, to watch me suffer?"

"I took you here because you were about to fall down the stairs and nobody was there to help you." Shego leaned back on the wall so her face was in the shadows again.

"Wait, why were you in my house? And how do you know where I live?"

"You should be sleeping. You lost a lot of blood." Shego headed towards the door.

"Wait!" but it was too late. Shego had already left. "I want to go home." Kim muttered under her breath. "Or do I?" she thought out loud. "No one was there. Nobody waited for me to come home. They abandoned me." Kim thought about that as she fell back asleep and was absorbed by dreams.

In her dream, Kim was reliving everything that had happened only things were added. Her parents were there with her and she had to witness them being tortured by Draken's cronies. Ron was torturing them too, shoving needles into their skin as they cried for Kim to save them. Only, she couldn't. She was being held down by a clone of her, struggling as it tried to slit her throat. It was exactly like Kim, even in the way it was moving, talking, crying. Crying? No, that wasn't right. Why would her clone be crying? Suddenly Kim screamed as she realized that there were no clones. She was trying to slit her own throat but part of her still must have wanted to live because of all the struggling. Everything started to spin around her; her parent's screams, Draken's laughter, Ron pushing needles into other people's skin. It was all getting closer, and so was the knife. She couldn't tell if she was fighting the knife or welcoming it until it suddenly plunged deep into her ribs and blood squirted out, covering everything in red.

WHILE KIM WAS DREAMING

Shego was lounging in a chair by her fireplace trying to read one of her text books. No matter how much she tried to read, her thoughts just kept shooting through her mind. Finally getting fed up as she realized she had just read the same paragraph three times, she flung the book across the room and watched as it slide across the floor and under a table.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" She clutched her head in her hands. She was so confused. Two days ago she had been content with trying to kill Kim Possible and running errands for Draken while trying to complete high school at night. She gazed into the fire. "Where did I go wrong?"

Visions of her childhood flashed before her eyes. There was the meteor, the superhero thing, the death of her parents. Maybe that was it. She dreamed about it almost every night since it had happened. Team Go had been attacked one day at school by one of their evil foes. Shego (worried about how they knew where they lived and where they went to school) ran home to make sure they hadn't done anything there. She knew her brothers could handle it. Everything had looked fine when she finally reached her house but things were completely different on the inside. Blood was splattered everywhere. No matter how much she called out to her parents, neither of them answered. She finally ran into the backyard, calling, shouting, for them. The pool was a deep shade of read. Fearing the worst she dived in searching with her hands because it stung to open her eyes. Coming up for air she felt her foot snag on something. No matter what she did she couldn't free her foot. After what seemed like ages she managed to drag herself to the shallow end so she could stand up. She lifted what had caught her foot and nearly passed out as she saw what it was. Her foot was stuck inside of her father's ribcage. His body had been mutilated, his head nearly severed off and all of his organs had been removed. It seemed like his eyes were blaming her for his death yelling at her for not getting home in time.

Shego raced back into the house still hoping there was time for her mom. Her voice was almost gone but she managed to shout one more time. She thought she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Speeding down the hall she slipped and fell into a puddle of blood. As the blood from the splash she made fell onto her face she looked under the kitchen table and saw her mother, bleeding, lower body barely attached.

"Mom?" her mother was clutching a pistol and looked up when she heard her only daughter's voice. "Mom what are you doing?"

Tears were falling down her mother's face as she smiled and put the gun to her head. "Mom, no!"

Shego shook her head, trying to get the horrible screaming out of her head. It took her several moments to realize that the scream was real. She shot out of her chair and sprinted down the corridor leading to Kim's room.

Pushing the door open she saw Kim clutching at her side rolling back and forth nearly falling off the bed. She ran to Kim's side not sure of what to do.

"Kim! Kim wake up!" She grabbed Kim's arms, pulling them away from her ribs and shook them as hard as she could without hurting her even more.

"Who- Where- What are you do-?" Kim looked up at Shego's concerned face with eyes so full of fear that all Shego could do was sit down and give Kim a hug. To her immense shock, Kim clung onto Shego, trembling and with such a strong grip that Shego could hardly breathe. They sat this way for a long time, Kim quietly crying onto Shego's surprisingly soft shoulder and Shego gently stroking Kim's long red hair.

Kim gradually loosened her grip as fewer tears fell from her eyes. Shego stopped stroking her hair as Kim sat up and wiped away the last tears. An uncomfortable silence passed between them as they sat, neither one of them looked at each other.

"I… guess I should go." Shego slowly headed towards the door.

"Uhm, Shego?" Kim looked up from her hands as the villain turned to face her.

"Yeah Kimmie?"

Kim looked back at her hands. "Uh, well… thanks for… for…"

"You're welcome." She hastily left the room, confused at what had just happened. Walking back into the study she picked up the book she had thrown and sat down once again to try and read it.

Once Shego had left, Kim stared at the door for several moments, half wanting to call for Shego to come back so that she wouldn't have to dream again. Shego had been unbelievably comforting; even though it was slightly awkward once she left. But why, Kim wondered, would Shego be concerned about me? I thought she hated me. I could have sworn she would have killed me by now, after all, it's not like she didn't get the chance. She must want something but what? I mean, has there ever been something Shego couldn't steal? What do I have that she wants?

Kim thought for a moment. Well… she could want me…? No, Shego would never want that. Not her. And of course I don't want her to want me. But she did bring me here and she knows where I live… No! Shego doesn't like me that way. In fact, Shego doesn't like me at all… which is good. Because she's evil… and… and she likes to steal things and she works for my arch nemesis and she's the most beautiful person I've ever met… wait… no, no she's not. I'm just thinking like that because I hit my head. Yes, that's it. I hit my head and now I'm insane and can't tell what's right from wrong. Although I don't feel like I'm crazy I just feel like Shego is a really nice person whom I'd like to get to know very well… but of course I know that not thinking I'm crazy is a definite sign that I AM crazy. SHE WANTS INFORMATION!!! That's it! She wants to get information from me before she kills me.

Kim sighed and muttered under her breath, "Thank God." And with that she fell asleep, dreaming of the "crazy" things she blamed on concussions.


	3. Ch3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Warning:** This is a fem slash story. It means that there is a girl… and she likes another girl… and they both like each other… (I'm simplifying this so that everyone can understand) If you haven't figured that out by now, well, hopefully you know it once you read this.

**Requests:** I would just like to request that you all don't kill me for posting this chapter when I didn't really think it was ready for public display.

**ANYTHING'S "POSSIBLE"**

Chapter Three

"Hey are you hungry?" Shego had walked in to find Kim sitting up in bed examining the bandages around her ribs.

"I'm starving." Kim pulled at one of the bandages, temporarily forgetting she was talking to Shego. It was really well done. Kim also noticed that she was still wearing the clothes from her mission even though the bandages wear around her bare skin. Shego had probably had to move Kim's shirt around to get the bandages on, or maybe even taken it off. Kim lightly blushed at that thought. "You do nice work. Where did you learn how to do all of this?"

"My mom worked at a hospital. When I wasn't at school or working for Team Go I would most likely be helping her out." She looked sad, but only for a second. Her face went back to its usual sarcastically blank expression. "So what do you want for dinner, not like I have much to offer but I thought I'd ask anyway."

"Dinner?" Kim looked up with a startled expression on her face. "I thought it was still morning."

"Nope, it's about 7:30 or so. We got here around two nights ago." Shego stared at Kim's open mouthed expression for a short while before she finally got bored. "So… should I go get food?"

Kim eyed Shego suspiciously. Shego, getting used to not being trusted, just sighed with frustration. "I'm not going to poison you. If I took the time to bandage your _broken bones_ do you really think I'd poison you?"

She had a point. "Alright I believe you. Do you think I'd be able to eat outside of this room? It's kind of creepy being stuck in here all alone."

Shego looked skeptical. "I don't think you can even stand let alone walk." Kim sighed and her eyes turned dull. "But if you really don't like being here alone I could eat with you. That is, if you trust me not to pull a knife out and stab you in the ribs or something."

Kim's eyes popped open. "Whoa, Kim I was kidding."

"Oh, right. Yeah I'd like it if you ate with me." Did I just say that I'd like to eat with Shego?

Did she just say she'd like to eat with me? "I guess I'll go get food. Be right back."

Five minutes later Shego came in carrying a tray with cereal, toast and orange juice. "This was all I could get. I haven't been here for a while and I didn't exactly have time to run to the store." She sat down next to Kim who was giving her an odd look. "What?"

"Are you telling me that I've been here for about two days and you haven't eaten anything?"

"I wasn't exactly hungry. Plus, I had to make sure you wouldn't wake up and do something stupid." She sounded just like her usual, sarcastic self but she was now blushing faintly and looked slightly uncomfortable. Wait, _was_ she blushing? It was too hard to tell. "But don't worry, I'll go raid a shopping center or something tomorrow and pick up real food. Well," she looked out of the small window that showed a heavy snow storm. "I'll go if the weather around here clears up a bit."

"And where exactly is "here"?" Kim took a massive bite out of her toast.

"We're in the mountains. My parents left this to me. It's kind of like a cave only nicer."

"Oh, so you live here?" Kim had thought of Shego living in an abandoned apartment in the city with the windows all boarded up and dust everywhere.

"Nah, I usually don't live anywhere but if I did have a home, I guess this would be it." She looked at Kim's face and smirked. "Oh don't be so surprised, Princess. Not all villains live in crappy places."

"I know that! I just always thought you lived with Draken or something because you two are…" Kim blushed when Shego's eyebrows shot up and wasn't sure if she should continue. "You know what I mean."

"Wait, you think… me and…?" She was on the verge of exploding into massive fits of hyena laughter howls but somehow managed to stifle them into nonstop chuckles.

"Well aren't you?" Kim looked confused when she had to wait for few moments for Shego to stop laughing.

"NO! He's way too old for me. Hell I'd rather be with y-"She stopped herself horrified of what she would have said. Kim was waiting for the rest of the sentence. "I'd rather be alone." Kim decided not to ask why she would rather be alone. Shego was looking kind of annoyed and Kim didn't want to piss her off.

"So… you said Draken is too old for you?" She said after sipping her orange juice for a bit.

"Yeah…?" Shego raised an eyebrow at the injured teen, picking up on Kim's curiosity.

"Well… how old… are you?"

"You honestly don't know how old I am?" Amusement spread across Shego's face and Kim could tell she was holding in laughter… again.

"What and I suppose you know how old I am?" Kim was getting a bit defensive so she glared. She didn't like getting laughed at.

"Yeah, you're about… oh, maybe 16-17? Somewhere around there?" Kim didn't like it when Shego was right, especially about something concerning her personal life. Well, alright, so it wasn't really that personal considering it was on her website but still… "Come on, Kimmie. Guess how old I am."

"Just cause you guessed doesn't mean I'm going to." Kim continued slowly sipping her juice, trying to remain dignified even though she felt grungy from not being able to take a shower for a good two/ three days.

"Just take a guess! I promise not to laugh." Shego sounded as honest as a supreme villain _could_ sound.

Kim eyed Shego up and down, hardly believing her statement seeing how Shego was practically laughing right now. Plus, Shego was a villain, right? Did villains _ever_ keep their promises?

"I said I'm not-"

"So you're scarred that you'll be wrong. I understand completely now. You probably just don't want to lose to me again." Shego had a therapist tone to her voice.

"I'm not scarred!" The last part of what Shego had said took a second to register in Kim's brain. "And you hardly _ever_ win!"

Shego patted Kim's shoulder in false sympathy. "It's ok, Kimmie. There's no shame in being scarred of-"

"I think you're about 19 or 20! There are you happy? Maybe you're 21?!" Kim gruffly crossed her arms and glared at her foe. "And I don't like reverse psychology!!!"

Shego grinned and raised an eyebrow. "But it worked, didn't it?"

Deepening her glare, Kim replied, "Now will you answer my question? How old are you?"

"You almost guessed it. I'm 18. Now how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen but my birthday is coming up."

"I already had mine this year."

"When's yours?" They both asked at the same time. Shego went first.

"January 12. I think that's why I'm so cold hearted." She smirked. She had always loved being able to blame winter for how she turned out.

"You're not that cold hearted." Kim's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. What did I just say? This is a definite sign of my craziness.

What did she just say? Shego looked just as uncomfortable as Kim did. "Uhm, so when's your birthday?"

"March 11."

"That's in two days!"

"Thank you Miss Points-Out-The-Obvious."

"I'm just shocked that your parents wouldn't be home with you to celebrate! I mean, the Buffoon should have at least taken you out to dinner or something. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do, right?"

"Me and Ron… girlfriend and boyfriend?" Kim placed her hands on her hips. "You don't honestly believe I'd go for a guy like Ron, do you?" She gave a semi laugh as she smiled and added, "I don't even like g-"What the hell was that?!?!?! I so did not just admit that… that I don't like… oh crapp. Did I even say it out loud? Please tell me I didn't. Shego would probably blackmail me or something.

"You don't even like what?" Was she just going to say that she doesn't even like guys? I never thought she'd swing that way. I mean, I always hoped she didn't like them… wait, what? Wow I have some serious thoughts to work out because this is just wrong. Not only is she my enemy but she wouldn't even like me… not that I want her to like me… cause I **don't**. God, I need to smash something.

"I… I was just saying how I don't even like… going to the movies with Ron. Sorry, my head is just hurting a lot so it's kind of hard to think straight." _Ha,_ Kim thought, _think "straight". That's something I should probably be doing. _

Shego started to stand up, gathering the tray with dishes on them. "Well if you're not feeling well I should let you sleep some more." She started to walk out of the door.

"Wait don't go just yet!" _What am I doing? Stop being crazy_!

"Oh, do you need something?" _Maybe you need… me? Why did I just think that? Ah! Get out of my head you stupid thoughts!!!_

"I was just wondering…" _Don't tell her what you feel. Don't tell her what you feel. You hit your head so you're delusional. Don't tell her what you feel._

"Wondering…?" Shego's eyes were covered in mixed feelings of want, wonder, uncertanty and… _is that lust? Nah, it couldn't be… could it?_

"Wondering if you have any books I can read. You know, in case I can't sleep." Kim sighed inwardly and thanked herself for not saying what she was thinking.

"Uh, yeah I'll see what I can find."

When Shego came in with an armload full of books Kim was in a deep sleep, breathing heavily but not quite snoring. Shego put the books down and walked up to Kim. She pulled the covers up so that Kim would stay warm. With any luck Kim should be healed in a week granted she would still have a limp and most likely need to bandage her ribs but other than that she would be fine.

Shego left and went upstairs into her own room. After getting ready for bed (making sure to open all of the windows in her room) she slid on top of the cozy covers, sighing with relief and hoping she would be able to sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for about three days now (not the longest time she's ever gone without sleep but still, three days can be pretty rough).

_Come on_, Shego thought to herself, _just close your eyes and tune out all thoughts. Just focus on nothing._ But once she closed her eyes all she could think about was Kim and how lucky Shego was to have been there at the right time, before anyone died. _But why did I go there? Why did I make sure I know where she lives? I had no reason to save her life. No reason at all but I did. And when we were fighting, I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. Well, she did have good reasons not to trust me and I did get to pin her against the wall. Whispering in her ear felt so good, so right. I wish I had kissed her but instead, as usual, I tried to punch her. But why? Why do I always hide my feelings? Cause I'll get hurt. I have to hide them, lie about them even to myself. I just need to go on pretending I don't love her. Well, not pretending because I really don't love her. I don't love her. I don't love her… I don't… love her…._

Shego finally fell asleep but even though she told herself she didn't love Kim, her dreams told her the truth. She had always loved Kim Possible and little did she know, Kim had always loved her in return, she just wasn't willing to admit it to herself yet.

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to mention the fact that I know this isn't that good of a chapter. If you only want to review to say "Gee that sucked" then by all means, do so. Just know that I already know that. Also, does anyone out there want to be a beta for me? Anyone at all? Please?

(Oh, I also know that I randomly started italicing... heh heh... oops..)


End file.
